Because Of You
by Yc K.S.H
Summary: Sungmin yang dikurung oleh Kyuhyun karena masa lalu nya setelah sekian lama kebencian Sungmin akan diri Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang. Tapi saat mereka sudah hampir menyatu datang seseorang dari masa lalu Kyuhyun yang amat ia cintai. KYUMIN FIC/YAOI/DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Because Of You  
**

**Cast : Lee SungMin , Cho KyuHyun  
**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, Alur Gaje.  
**

**Disclaimer : semua Cast milik Orang Tua mereka, Author hanya meminjam.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!  
**

**::::Happy Reading::::  
**

" Cho Kyuhyun Sialan! Lepaskan Brengsek! " Teriak Namja Imut yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur malam nya yang penuh keringat itu.

" Chagiyya, baru bangun kenapa langsung marah marah, kangen eoh? " Sambil mendekatkan wajah nya kearah Sungmin.

" Yak Ahjusshi genit lepaskan ikatan di tangan dan di kaki ku, Brengsek! " Teriaknya yang sudah terlihat kesal itu.

" Chagiyya, jangan teriak teriak donk sama calon suami mu ini." Sambil mengelus ngelus punggung Sungmin yang terekspos jelas.

" Hiks Hiks Cho Kyuhyun Brengsek Hiks lepaskan ikatan ini hiks apa dirimu belum puas semalam telah melakukan hiks hiks pada tubuhku." Ujarnya sambil terisak dengan apa yang dialami nya semalam.

Ya Cho Kyuhyun telah melakukan hal yang sangat sangat tidak di inginkan Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak diinginkan ? dirinya seperti diperkosa seolah olah dia itu wanita. Hello. Dia Namja! Dia Namja Tulen. Walaupun bisa diakui nya permainan seorang Cho sangatlah hebat dan dia tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, siapa saja akan terbuai dengan perlakuan yang terkesan lembut itu. Tapi, hello! Sungmin ingin melakukan itu setelah dia menikah dan melakukan nya dengan orang yang di cintai nya. Bukan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang baru di kenalnya tadi malam karena dia telah menyelamatkan Sungmin dari Ahjumma Ahjumma genit yang bertemu dengan Sungmin dan hampir mengerayangi tubuh Sungmin. Oh God, bukannya selamat telah diselamatkan oleh seorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tapi malah Sungmin di perkosa olehnya.

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

Hei apa yang di lakukan Ahjusshi ini? Memelukku dalam keadaan diriku yang masih naked ini? Tapi, kenapa jantung ku mesti berdetak tak karuan? Apa aku menyukainya ?

" _**Yaak Lee Sungmin seharusnya dirimu membencinya, bukan meenyukainya! Buang jauh jauh pikiran gilamu**_ _**itu! "**_ Ujar Namja Imut itu dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri sambil geleng geleng kepala dalam pelukan namja yang sudah membuat Jantung Namja imut ini berdetak tak karuan.

" Ming.. apa yang kau lakuakan? Ingin menggoda ku, eoh? " Ujarnya denga seseduktif mungkin di depan telinga sungmin.

" _**Hey Cho Kyuhyun apa dirimu gila? Kamu bilang diriku menggodamu? Cih.. dirimu terlalu terobsesi dengan tubuhku. "**_ Ujar sungmin yang lagi lagi di dalam hati sambil ber narsis ria.

" Menggodamu? Cih terlalu percaya diri sekali dirimu Cho, kau kira…. Mmmpphhttt Ch hhmmmphhh Cho lep mmpphhhhh lepas Agghh " Ucap Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin secara tiba tiba.

" Ming.. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon jangan membenciku, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku. " Pintanya disertai keluarnya bulir bening dari sorotan matanya yang teduh.

.

.

.

1 Minggu Kemudian

Disinilah diriku sekarang di rumah yang mewah dengan dekorasi yang tampak nyaman untuk dipandangi beberapa hari ini. Apa kalian pikir ini rumahku ? Pikiran kalian salah. Ini adalah rumah seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku bisa disini? Ini karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu dan selama seminggu ini aku di kurung di kamar tidurnya yang super mewah dan luas ini. Ingin kabur? Siap siap aja menguatkan mental untuk kabur, karena aku sudah mencobanya dan hasilnya nihil. Merasa bosan memikirkan hal untuk kabur dan hanya berkeliling di ruangan luas ini, Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju teras kamar ini yang menghadap langsung dengan taman belakang rumah ini yang tumbuh subur dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Pemandangan yang indah hanya sekedar mencuci mata. Namun, seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku dekat taman bunga itu menyita perhatian ku. Tampak seorang Namja tengah memandangi foto yang sudah tampak lusuh? Cho Kyuhyun kah? Atau bayangan nya ketinggalan di rumahnya? Atau aku hanya berhalusinasi. Ku kucek kucek mata ku berkali kali kemudian melihat namja itu lagi dan ternyata aku hanya berhalusinasi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari Rabu tepat ke 56 hari dia meninggalkan ku lebih tepatnya meninggal kan dunia ini. Rasa sakit itu menjalar setiap aku mengingat kejadian itu.

Flashback On

" _Kumohon pergilah dari kehidupan ku sekarang, aku tak mau menyusahkan mu lebih banyak lagi. " Ucap nya dengan mata berkaca kaca _

" _Tidak.. Aku tidak pernah merasa terbebankan oleh mu. Ak mohon kau jangan berpikir begitu ! " Ucap ku bersikeras membantah pinta nya._

" _Tuan Cho! Mengertilah! Pergilah dari kehidupanku sekarang juga, atau aku yang akan pergi jauh jauh dari kehidupan mu! " Ucap nya yang lolos mengeluarkan bulir bening dari mata indahnya itu. Sambil beranjak untuk pergi dari Café tempat kita bertemu._

" _Taeminnie.. Tunggu.. Jangan pergi .. Kumohon. " Ucapku sambil mengejar Namja manis itu yang sudah keluar dari Café._

_Saat aku melangkah keluar. Tak bisa kupungkiri, Namja Manis yang sangat ku cintai sampai nyawa pun taruhan nya aku rela. Aku melihat tubuh nya kaku bersimbah darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya yang tertabrak mobil. Aku mendekat aku melihat wajah nya yang sangat aku kagumi saat tersenyum sekarang tersenyum terakhir kalinya aku melihat. Inikah yang dimaksud nya untuk pergi jauh jauh dari kehidupanku? Dengan meninggalkan ku dengan cara seperti ini? Haruskah aku menyusul nya detik ini juga?_

Flasback End

Hampir satu jam diriku duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahku. Memandangi foto Namja yang sangat ku cinta hingga detik ini. Mengingat ingat kenangan bersama nya yang tak pernah hilang dalam memori otakku. Hingga bulir bening jatuh membasahi pipiku

" Taeminnie.. apakah dirimu bahagia disana? Apakah dirimu tak merindukan diriku yang selalu merindukanmu? Tak tahu kah kau aku selalu mencintaimu hingga detik ini." Ucapku dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangisan yang ingin ku keluarkan sekarang juga. Akhirnya aku pun beranjak dari bangku itu dan pergi ke kamar ku untuk meluapkan tangisan yang ku pendam ini.

Kyuhyun Pov End

TBC

A/N

Maaf kan author yaa kalau ceritanya bikin mau muntah, bkin mual, dan sakit tambah parah #Plakk

Ini ff hasil paksaan dari sesosok uwa(?) yang bertapa di sebuah guua KyuMin. Hahaha please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Because Of You **

**Cast : Lee SungMin , Cho KyuHyun, Lee DongHae**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, Alur GaJe.**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Orang Tua mereka, Saya hanya meminjam. **

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

::Happy Reading::

Cahaya pagi menelusup masuk melalui celah celah jendela, tampak Namja Imut mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian memandangi langit yang terbentang luas itu. "Cerah." Itulah satu kata yang diucapkan Namja Imut itu untuk mengawali harinya.

CEKLEK

"Chagiyya, Sudah Bangun?" Tanya Namja yang menyembulkan kepala nya di balik pintu kamar.

"Ah Ne Waeyo?" Jawabnya yang tersadar dari acara lamunan nya dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Cepatlah mandi, Aku tunggu di ruang makan." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Sungmin pun langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi tanpa pikir panjang.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Tak sabar ingin membangun kan Sungmin, Aku bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sungmin yang bertempat di lantai 2, sesampai didepan pintu kamar nya aku langsung membuka nya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Chagiyya, Sudah Bangun? " Tanyaku saat ku lihat ia sedang melamun memandangi langit.

"Ah Ne, Waeyo?" Jawabnya dengan memasang ekspresi datar.

"Cepatlah mandi, Aku tunggu di ruang makan." Kututup kembali pintu kamar itu dan pergi ke ruang makan.

Bayang bayang Sungmin saat mendapati dirinya tengah melamun berputar diotakku.

" Apa dia mempunyai masalah? Tapi masalah apa, bukannya selama 1 minggu ini aku mengurung nya di kamar tanpa boleh keluar tanpa seizin ku, Atau.. dia merasa tertekan aku mengurung nya tanpa sebab seperti ini? Ah, seperti nya aku harus menanyakan hal ini padanya."

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**Normal Pov**

HENING….

Tidak ada suara apapun dari pada 2 Namja yang selesai dari acara sarapan paginya. Tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan, Sungmin seperti nya sangat enggan menatap wajah seorang yang ada di depan nya dan lebih memilih memandangi Lukisan Lukisan yag ada di Ruang Makan tersebut, sedangkan Namja yang terlihat serius-Kyuhyun- memandangi wajah Sungmin, Hingga saat Kyuhyun menarik napas dan berkata..

" Ming.. Mulai besok kau akan ku pekerjakan di perusahaan pemberian ayahku, lagipula kau belum mendapat pekerjaan bukan? Pacsa sarjana mu 2 Minggu yang lalu. Apa dirimu keberatan? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Raut wajah serius.

Oh tak tahu kah Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin masih sangat membencinya, atau dia yang memang tak mau tahu .

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh pekerjaan darimu! Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah keluar dari tempat ini dan berhenti mempermainkan ku dengan cara mengurung ku tanpa sebab seperti ini, Kau bukan siapa siapa Tuan Cho!" Bentak Sungmin yang langsung beranjak dari Ruang makan tersebut untuk pergi kekamarnya.

BRAKK

Suara Pintu yang di banting keras oleh Sungmin menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun melamun? Ya dia melamun, kaget akan jawaban Sungmin yang sudah mencakup hal yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan tadi. Apa aku keterlaluan terhadapnya? Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**Normal Pov End**

**Sungmin Pov**

"Hiks Hiks, Eomma apa salah ku, sampai mendapatkan hal seperti ini, Eomma tolong aku, selamatkan aku dari Namja itu Eomma, aku takutt." Tangis Sungmin menjadi kala mengingat Eomma nya yang tinggal jauh dari Seoul. Tapi, kenapa Sungmin bisa di Seoul? Sungmin dipaksa Eomma nya ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan Kuliahnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tak ingin melanjutkan Kuliahnya mengingat Eomma nya yang hanya tinggal sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang menjaganya jikalau sesuatu terjadi. Namun, Eomma Sungmin bersikeras menyuruh Sungmin untuk Kuliah ke Seoul , Alhasil dengan berat hati Sungmin mengikuti kemauan Eomma nya itu.

"Yakk Cho Kyuhyun apa dirimu belum puas telah melakukan ini padaku membuat hidup ku menderita seperti ini! Apa salah ku pada mu Tuan Cho! Apa salah ku!" Kesal Sungmin bermonolog yang jelas tidak akan di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Arrghh.. apa aku berbuat salah lagi? Apa aku salah bicara? Apa aku menyinggung perasaan nya lagi? Ini membuat ku Frustasi." Ujarku sambil mengacak ngacak rambut ku yang sedari tadi sudah berantakan.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar ku untuk menenangkan pikiran yang selalu memutar kejadian di Ruang makan.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

.

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"Yakk Lee Sungmin kenapa air mata mu tidak berhenti keluar! Air mata bodoh! Untuk apa dirimu nangis karna hal itu dan karna Namja itu!" Kesal Sungmin kesal sembari mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Seharian ini Sungmin menangisi hal menurut Sungmin sangat lah tidak penting, tapi kenapa dia mesti menghabiskan, tapi kenapa di mesti menghabiskan seharian penuh ini hanya untuk menangisi kejadian itu? Sungguh memalukan pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ming.. Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin tertidur di samping ranjang dengan menelungkupkan badan nya.

"Badan mu akan sakit jika tidur seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil memindahkan Tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring di Ranjang.

"Matamu bengkak, Mukamu pucat. Apa dirimu sangat membenciku sampai kau menderita seperti ini?" menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat habis menangis. Kyuhyun pun ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping Sungmin sambil memeluknya.

"Mianhae Ming.. Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kau tidak meninggalkan ku, berada didekatmu setaip waktu membuat ku nyaman. Jeongmal Mianhae Sungmin ~ ah." Sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

Tak terasa Kyuhyun pun ikut terlelap sambil memeluk Sungmin yang mengingat ini sudah malam dan lelah seharian memikirkan Sungmin kala mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

**Normal Pov End **

Sungmin Pov

"Euughh.. kenapa sesak.. Ah kepala ku sakitt." Keluh ku sambil memegang kepala ku.

"Ah kepala ku pusing dan ini sesakk." Keluh ku lagi dan mencoba mengumpulkan semua kesadaran ku dan…

Bruukk

"Awww." Rintih seseorang yang ku tendang, tersungkur mencium lantai.

"Kyyaa.. Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan disini.. Ahh kepalaku." Geram ku sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah dan dan terhenti ketika kepala ku berdenyut sakit.

"Sungmin~ah, Gwenchana?" Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Badan mu panas. Kau tunggu disini, biar aku memanggilkan Dokter untuk memeriksamu." Tangan nya yang menyentuh keningku dan berlari keluar entah untuk apa aku tak terlalu mendengarnya karna kepala ku yang sangat pusing. Hingga kesadaran ku menghilang.

.

.

.

Kepala ku masih terasa sangat sakit saat kesadaran ku kembali. Namun, Aku melihat seseorang ya seseorang tengah menampilkan sebuah Senyuman.. Senyuman yang sangat indah.. Senyuman yang menawan yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Memakai Jas Formal berwarna putih seperti seorang Dokter dilihat dari dia tengah memegang Stetoskop. Tapi apa Kyuhyun seorang Dokter? Bukan kah dia Seorang Pengusaha. Eh tunggu dulu inikan bukan Cho Kyuhyun tapi…

"Donghae.. Lee Donghae imnida ." Ujarnya yang masih memperlihatkan senyum menawan nya.

Kenapa dia mengenal kan nama nya, apa dia bisa membaca pikiran ku, atau jangan jangan dia Seorang Peramal Rangkap jadi Dokter? Ah tidak tidak, buang pikiran aneh mu itu Sungmin.

"Hey hey kenapa melamun, Sungmin~sshi?" Tanya nya dengan melambai lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajahku.

Eh, kenapa dia tau nama ku juga? Atau jangan jangan dia memang seorang Peramal Rangkap jadi Dokter. Tidak Tidak aku tak mau pikiran ku di baca lebih jauh lagi.

"Sungmin~sshi, Apa ada baik baik saja? Kenapa menggeleng geleng kan kepala seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ah Gwenchana, Donghae~sshi." Jawab ku yang baru tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Tak usah bingung seperti itu Sungmin~sshi, aku disini hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan mu, setelah Tuan Cho menelponku tadi pagi."

Ah, Pasti Kyuhyun yang memberi tahu namaku. Akupun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat yang cukup, Sungmin~sshi dan jangan lupa minum obat yang sudah ku berikan." Ucapnya sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar ini.

.

.

.

**Ruang Tamu**

Tampak Namja yang bermarga Cho ini terlihat serius mendengarkan perkataan Sahabat nya-Lee Donghae-

"Apa kau membuat dia tertekan? Kondisi nya sangat lemah. Dan jangan membuat dia banyak pikiran. Sewaktu waktu penyakit Anemia nya kambuh jika dia terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran." Jelas Donghae

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada lagi yang ku kerjakan disini. Aku pamit pulang." Beranjak dari Sofa yang di duduki nya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari rumah ini.

"Hyung, Gomawo!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam rumahnya.

"Huh kenapa bilang nya tidak dari tadi, jadi nya kan tak usah teriak teriak begitu." Gerutu Donghae. Dan cepat cepat masuk kedalam mobil nya dan pergi dari rumah ini.

**Normal Pov End**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Apa benar aku membuat nya tertekan? Dia banyak Pikiran? Apa yang dipikirkan nya? Arrgghh.. Kyuhyun kau membuat dirinya tambah membencimu! Rutuk ku dalam hati.

"Sebaik nya aku segera melihat kondisinya."

Sesampai di kamarnya. Aku melihat nya lagi. Ya melihat nya sedang melamun. Aku pun segera mendekati nya.

"Ming.. Gwenchana?" Tanyaku hati hati

"…." Tak ada jawaban. Apa dia sebegitu bencinya sampai enggan menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Ming.. Jeongmal Mianhae.. Aku tak tau dirimu akan sakit seperti ini."

Dia menatap ku. Oh Tuhan mata itu, kenapa mesti redup, tak seperti dia sedang memarahi ku atau membentak ku dengan mata yang menyala nyala pertanda marah. Tapi sekarang, aku benar benar menyesal telah membuat nya seperti ini.

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**Sungmin Pov**

Beberapa hari ini aku sering memandangi langit yang tampak cerah seperti biasanya. Aku jadi teringat Eomma. "Eomma Bogoshippo." Apakah keadaan Eomma disana baik baik saja? Apakah Eomma juga merindukan ku? Ah, aku jadi semakin merindukan Eomma ku.

Kudengar Suara Pintu dibuka, Pasti pemilik rumah ini tebak ku. Coba berpura pura untuk tidak mengetahui keberadaan nya yang mendekat kearah Ranjang yang kududuki.

"Ming.. Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun Khawatir. Aku tak menjawab dan malah menyibukkan diri memandangi langit.

"Ming..Jeongmal Mianhae.. Aku tak tau dirimu akan sakit seperti ini." Ucap nya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Aku menatap wajah nya yang meyiratkan penyesalan. Kenapa aku jadi kasihan terhadapnya? Seharusnya aku bahagia dia sudah menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku. Tapi kenapa hati ku berkata lain.

"Kyu.. Aku mau bekerja di perusahaan mu tapi dengan satu syarat." Pintaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hey kenapa aku bisa bilang seperti itu? Aku kan tak menginginkan nya? Yakk Lee Sungmin Pabbo! Lihatlah! Dirimu tak bisa menarik perkataan mu lagi.

Terlihat dari raut wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berubah drastic mendengar ucapan ku.

"Benarkah? Apa kau bersungguh sungguh? Ah, Akhirnya kau mau juga menerima pekerjaan dariku dan tidak ada penarikan kata kata mu lagi Lee Sungmin. Soal syarat, katakanlah aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu." Jawab nya berbinar binar.

JDUAR

Apa ku bilang! Kau tak bisa menarik kata kata mu lagi Lee Sungmin! Jadi nikmatilah hari baru mu bersama Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku Ingin...

TBC

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2.. Gimana Reader ? Jelek ya ? Aish.. Mianhae kalau lanjutan nya jadi aneh begini,banyak typo,perkataan yang kurang jelas.. Jeongmal Mianhae, Saya juga baru bisa buat nulis FF jadinya sambil belajar.

Buat Readers yang sudah meReview Terima Kasih banyak udah meluangkan waktu nya buat meReview FF Gaje ini. Dan Buat Park Min Rin, Makasih atas saran nya sangat berguna^^. Serta buat Uwa(?) yang sudah berjasa besar dalam FF ini..

Review Please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Because Of You **

**Cast : Lee SungMin , Cho KyuHyun , Victoria Song**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo bertebaran dimana mana, Alur GaJe.**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Orang Tua mereka, Saya hanya meminjam. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

::Happy Reading::

**Normal Pov**

Terlihat dari raut wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berubah drastic mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Apa kau bersungguh sungguh? Ah, Akhirnya kau mau juga menerima pekerjaan dariku dan tidak ada penarikan kata kata mu lagi Lee Sungmin. Soal syarat, katakanlah aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu." Jawab nya berbinar binar.

JDUAR

Apa ku bilang! Kau tak bisa menarik kata kata mu lagi Lee Sungmin! Jadi nikmatilah hari baru mu bersama Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku Ingin kau mempekerjakan teman ku yang bernama Henry di perusahaan mu dan aku ingin pulang ke rumah ku yang di Daegu, Aku rindu sekali dengan Eomma ku." Tanpa banyak berpikir Kyuhyun pun menyanggupi syarat yang di berikan Sungmin, bagi Kyuhyun syarat itu tidaklah sulit mengingat dia adalah Direktur di perusahaan yang diberikan Ayah nya tersebut. Tentang syarat yang satunya, Kyuhyun pun tak masalah, Mungkin dengan menemui Eomma nya keadaan Sungmin akan cepat membaik.

"Kapan kau kesana?"

"Besok." Jawab Sungmin datar tanpa menghadap wajah Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Keadaanmu masih lemah Sungmin~ah." Menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan menjawab "Besok aku akan tetap pergi." Jawab nya mantap. Tak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Lee Sungmin bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, besok jam 2 tunggu sampai aku menjemputmu, kita akan kesana bersama." Menautkan kedua alis itulah yang dilakukan Sungmin, untuk apa si Tuan Cho ini ikut bersama nya?

"Tidak ada penolakan Lee Sungmin." Lanjut Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya akan menolak bantuan murah hati dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Dia menolak. Oh jadi Lee Sungmin ini sudah berani melawan keputusan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa Chagii? Katakan sekali lagi!" Menampilkan senyuman ah tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Aku bilang A-K-U T-I-D-A-K M-A-U !" Sahut Sungmin menantang, mengeja perkata sambil melototkan mata nya yang membuat wajah nya semakin imut. Hey Sungmin apa dirimu berniat membangunkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Cho Kyuhyun?

Susah payah Kyuhyun menelan saliva nya melihat Sungmin yang sangat menggoda berada di hadapan nya dengan tampang seperti itu.

Kyu! Tahan tahan!

"Apa kau yakin?" Mendekat semakin mendekat kearah Sungmin yang tengah menatap nya horror.

"Ten…tuu saa..ja aku yakin!" Gugup. Yeah Sungmin gugup! Dipandang dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan ditambah dengan posisi jarak mereka yang hanya terhalang 20 cm.

Apa yang mau dilakukan Cho ini! Tolong lindungi hambamu ini, Tuhan! Doa Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan ha!" Bentak Sungmin yang sudah frustasi tak bisa melarikan diri, justru diam tak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Tak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang dibentak nya Sungmin melanjutkan kata katanya "Menjauh da..Hmmpphhtt mmpphh..aaahh" Dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menabrakkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir plum Sungmin, namja kelinci ini tersentak atas perlakuan namja bermata obsidin itu, tak tahu berbuat apa, dia terlalu shock. Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir namja yang selama ini ia sekap.

2 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Paru paru Sungmin berontak karena pasokan udara nya makin menipis. Berucap pun mustahil, pagutan ini tak membiarkan dirinya ngomong barang satu katapun, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah diluar kendali. Sungmin berusaha memukul mukul dada Kyuhyun walau tenaganya sedikit berkurang akibat serangan Kyuhyun yang brutal ini.

"Haah Haah kau haah mau membuat ku mati Cho!" Ucap nya yang terengah engah saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan ciuman itu dan tersadar betapa bodohnya dia yang bisa sewaktu waktu membuat Sungmin pingsan hanya karna kehabisan oksigen akibat ciuman yang agak memaksa. Kyuhyun pun turun kedaerah leher mulus Sungmin yang menjadi candunya. "Aaahh..aaahh..jangan disitu.. lepas.. kumohon.. aaahh uughh lepas." Racau Sungmin yang mulai terbuai oleh kecupan kecupan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Sexy Baby teruslah mendesah untukku." Ujar nya seduktif dan menambah intensitas menjilat nya di leher Sungmin, Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dari apapun bergerilya menjelajahi tubuh Sungmin yang menggoda memasuki kaos yang dikenakan Sungmin. CHA! Aku dapat! Seringai Kyuhyun makin melebar kala mendapat mainan nya. "Aaahh aah Kyuhh." Desah Sungmin tak tertahan kala Kyuhyun memelintir nipple nya dan menekan nekan nya sehingga menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menari nari diperut Sungmin. "Kyuhh..Akh!" Erangan Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menghisap daerah sensitive nya dibagian lehernya meninggal kan bekas merah yang beberapa hari ini takkan hilang. Sementara tangan satu nya dia gunakan untuk meremas junior Sungmin dibalik celana yang dikenakan Sungmin. Ini benar benar membuatku horny berat! Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Ugghh aaahhh Kyuuhh aaahh jangan disitu." Desah Sungmin yang sudah berani menjambak rambut kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras yang tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuh Sungmin. "Terus lah mendesah chagii." SREET, Kyuhyun merobek baju Sungmin sehingga tubuh itu Half naked. Baju yang dirobek Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin yang sudah melayang bersama kenikmatan duniawi yang sudah diberikan Kyuhyun. Terdiam terkejut itulah yang dialami Sungmin. Hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikkan permainan nya,

TERDIAM..

"Ming..Gwenchana?" hening tak ada jawaban.

"Ming..Gwenchana?" sambil melambai lambaikan tangan nya dihadapan Sungmin.

"Keluar!" Kyuhyun terdiam. Hey kenapa disuruh keluar? Apa apa dengan nya? Bukankah aku sudah bermain selembut mungkin-bagi Kyuhyun-? Apa dia tidak suka dengan cara permainan ku? Dan ini tidak boleh dihentikan, dirinya sudah horny berat.

"Ku bilang keluar dari kamar ini sekarang Tuan Cho!" Pandangan nya lurus kedepan mengarahkan tangan nya kearah pintu kamar. "Tapi kan…" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan dari Sungmin "Keluar."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat itu dan keluar kamar dengan perasaan Bingung dan Kecewa. Kecewa? Ya Kyuhyun kecewa karena permainan nya dihentikan secara sepihak sementara sesuatu di diri Cho Kyuhyun ingin memasuki lubang surganya dan harus terpaksa bermain solo. Bingung? Dengan sikap Sungmin yang awal nya menikmati setiap sentuhan nya secara tiba tiba menghentikan nya dan menyuruhnya keluar. "Benar benar membingungkan." Lirih Kyuhyun memasang tampang kusut.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu , sikap Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun makin mendingin. Tak ada tanda tada untuk mengakrabkan diri. Sungmin selalu bersikap dingin, menyahut apapun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pun tidak.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ? Namja itu begitu frustasi, dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara agar Sungmin mau berbicara dengannya, ia melupakan semuanya, sampai hal penting pun ia lupakan juga.

"Aish..Pabbo Kyuhyun! Hari ini kau ada meeting dengan klien barumu, dan lihatlah kamu sekarang! Belum mandi, lingkaran hitam dikedua matamu, rambut acak acakan! Mana wibawa mu sebagai seorang Direktur!" terang Kyuhyun didepan cermin memasang tampang keputusasaan. Tidak ada semangat! Ya itulah yang dialami Kyuhyun. Berkali kali menghela napas itu jugalah kebiasaan baru Cho Kyuhyun dipagi ini.

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak kekamar mandi setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam bermonolog ria dengan bayangan nya dan tentu saja di depan cermin. Sempurna. Kyuhyun berucap setelah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin memakai Jas kerja. Hey kenapa Kyuhyun jadi sering bercermin? Ah, sepertinya itu masuk dalam daftar kebiasaan baru seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dirasa sudah cukup rapi , Kyuhyun pun menyudahi acara bercermin nya dan melesat menuju pintu kamarnya untuk mengawali aktifitas nya pagi ini. Setelah diluar kamar Kyuhyun berniat hendak menemui Sungmin untuk berpamitan padanya dan menanyakan suatu hal yang jarak kamar nya dengan kamar Sungmin hanya terhalang 1 ruang saja. Namun setelah di depan kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun seperti patung berdiri. Tak mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dan tak juga beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Dia teringat kejadian kemaren, apa mungkin Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara sementara Sungmin yang acuh tak acuh. Terdiam berpikir sejenak dan "Ah, sebaiknya aku mengirm pesan saja." Usul Kyuhyun dan segera merogoh saku jas mencari ponselnya.

From : 010-XXX-XXX

Ming.. Ingat! Jam 2 aku akan menjemputmu kita akan ke rumah Eomma mu bersama dan jangan pergi sebelum aku jemput!

Send. Tertera dilayar ponsel Kyuhyun dan tanpa banyak pikir Kyuhyun menuju ke mobil untuk mengantarkan nya ke kantor.

**Normal Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Pov **

Sejak kejadian itu aku bersikap tidak peduli apapun yang di lakukan Kyuhyun. Aku jadi yakin intensitas kebencian terhadapnya bertambah pasca kejadian itu. "Pabbo!Pabbo!Pabbo! Kenapa aku begitu menikmatinya saat dia melakukan hal itu padaku? Arrgghh.. Aku tambah membencimu Cho!" Frustasi. Itulah yang ku alami kemaren hingga sekarang. Serpihan peristiwa kemaren berputar putar di otak ku seolah hal yang tak boleh kulupakan. Hingga saat ponsel ku berdering menyadarkan diriku yang sudah menjambak jambak rambutku tanpa sadar. "Eh siapa ini?" Mengerutkan kening melihat nomor telepon yang asing bagiku.

"Ck.. ternyata dia masih ingat ingin mengantarkan ku pulang ke rumah Eomma." Sambung ku setelah membaca pesan itu dan tentu saja yang mengirim Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau pergi bersamanya, tapi kalau aku pergi sendiri, aku tak mempunyai uang sepeserpun." Tambah lah pikiran nya semakin bingung. "Sebaiknya aku turuti saja kemauan nya, dari pada kejadian kemaren terulang lagi." Lanjut ku bergidik sambil membayangkan hal yang kemaren.

**Sungmin Pov End**

.

.

.

**Normal Pov **

"Issh.. berada dimana Si Tuan Cho itu!" Gerutu Sungmin yang hampir 1 jam berdiri didepan rumah Kyuhyun sambil mengutak atik ponsel nya, menimang antara menelpon Kyuhyun atau tidak. "Ini sudah Jam 3! Aishh.. kemana dia? Dia lupa Janjinya? Dasar se enak nya saja melupakan janjinya!" Geram akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan berjalan kaki entah kemana, Hingga klakson mobil mengagetkan Namja imut itu. "Hey, kenapa di klakson, aku kan berjalan dipinggir bukan di tengah!" Teriak Sungmin sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Ming.. apa yang kau lakukan disana! Cepat masuk!" Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin masuk sambil menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari kaca mobil. "Dasar tidak tepat waktu." Gerutu Sungmin

Sungmin hendak berjalan mendekati mobil Kyuhyun.

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

Dia melihat sesosok Yeoja tengah duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ikut bersama Kyuhyun? Apa jangan jangan dia kekasih nya Kyuhyun? Dan ada apa dengan Jantung ini? Kenapa berdetak tak karuan? "Ming cepat masuk!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang membuyarkan prasangka prasangka yang muncul di benak Sungmin. "Ah ne." Berjalan mendekati mobil dan masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Hening.. tak ada yang ingin membuka mulut hanya untuk bertegur sapa. Yeoja yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Sungmin selalu mencari perhatian Kyuhyun dengan sesuatu perkataan yang menurut -Kyuhyun tidak penting. Namja yang sedang menyetir-Kyuhyun- sedang berpikir ada apa dengan Sungmin? Kenapa dia tidak marah saat aku menjemputnya tidak tepat waktu? Guman Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Sedangkan Namja imut yang duduk dibelakang sedari tadi merangkai dugaan dugaan yang terjadi saat ini. Siapa dia? Kenapa Yeoja ini bisa disini? Kenapa saat melihatku dia memandang ku sinis? Kenapa dia selalu mencari perhatian Kyuhyun? Dan jantung ini berdetak tak normal? Tidak tidak mungkin aku cemburu! Aku membencinya! Ingat Lee Sungmin kamu membencinya! BRRUUKK. "Awww.. Appo!" Mengelus elus jidat. Huh si Cho ini kenapa menghentikkan mobil nya secara mendadak sih! Lihatlah jidatku merah gara gara mencium ini kursi! Sungut Sungmin dalam hati. "Ya Cho apa yang…." Sungmin berhenti berkata saat melihat Yeoja yang sedari tadi mencari perhatian Kyuhyun tiba tiba mencium Kyuhyun . "Apa yang kau lakukan, Victoria Song! Kau ingin Sungmin salah paham ha! Bentak Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi tampang tak berdosa dari yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu "Emang siapa dia? Kekasihmu? Tidak ada apa apa nya di bandingkan Aku!" Ucapnya Angkuh. "Baiklah aku turun disini saja, Gomawo Kyuhyun~ah." Sambil mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan turun dari mobil.

"Ming.. aku bisa jelaskan soal yag tadi." Kyuhyun berucap lirih menatap Sungmin.

"Sudahlah! Untuk apa kau menjelaskan, aku juga tak mau tahu soal itu. Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Ucap namja imut itu ketus. "Tapi nanti kau akan salah paham Sungmin~ah." Bujuk Kyuhyun agar Sungmin mendengarkan penjelasan nya. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya." Dengan nada ketus. "Baiklah." Kyuhyun pun menuruti kemauan Sungmin. Ada rasa menyesal telah membiarkan Victoria Sekretaris Kyuhyun ikut bersamanya dan mencium bibirnya di depan Sungmin. Arrgghh, pasti Sungmin tambah membenciku! Kyuhyun berucap dalam hati.

**TBC**

A/N : Chapter 3 Update.. Gimana? Masih jelek ya? Seperti nya kemampuan saya hanya sebatas itu. Masalah alur nya kelambatan ya? Atau kecepatan? Hehe maafkan tangan saya yang menulis sperti ini. -,- Buat yang sudah review, makasih banget yaa.. Kalian penyemangatku dalam meneruskan ff ini..

Buat semua yang sudah kasih saran, sangat sangat terimakasih.

See You Next Chap..


End file.
